Bella Mustang
Bella Mustang was the District 10 female from Lightstone123's 327th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Twix Cinders. Also Vlad Rockford and Vivan Incomstanti were revived by the Capitol to compete once again. Overall she placed 28th out of 56 tributes. Personality Bella is an adventurous, country sort of girl that would prefer venturing into some unknown area rather than keep herself occupied in the captivity of the indoors. She enjoys the fresh air and breeze that comes along with it, and has always adored the wilderness as well. Most of the time, when her family didn't have to go through labor, most people would see her ride her tawny stallion Cerelia along the meadows of her district. She has a passion for horse-riding, and treats her horses as if they were a part of her household. Along with her hobbies involving her steeds, she is also an active hunter. She loves hunting almost as much as she loves her equines, and goes out into the woodlands on a daily basis in order to provide for her other family members and any one else that she would be willing to share with. Which leads to another trait of hers. She is very loving and courteous, and hardly, if ever, is selfish. But she isn't naive enough to help everybody she meets. She doesn't support those who treat her or others badly, and is quick to lash out against anyone who would ever try to threaten her or a loved one. So she isn't quick to trust, and if she senses even the faintest feeling of wavering, she will be swift to ignore that person. In all honesty, it isn't that difficult to anger her really, so when she is, she will truly display to her offender what it's like in Hell. Looks Unlike some girls in her district, Bella doesn't mind getting down and dirty, as she was never ladylike. Yet, despite her ignorance to beauty, she still stands up to the title. She is beautiful, with lightly tanned skin due to being out in the sun during most of the day, with a few freckles that dot across her nose and face. People have tried making fun of her because of this before, but most of the time she ignores them. Or completely beats them on the spot if they press her even harder. She has deep auburn curls that travels down her back. She usually keeps a red flower pin in her hair to keep her bangs from covering her eyes, as her vision is already as bad as it is, and she doesn't want to jeopardize the fact to high extents. Her orbs are colored a delightful olive green that sparks with interest, yet radiates an aura of hostility when she is furious. She is actually near-sighted, and wears contacts in order to give her sight some clarity. She keeps this detail about her a secret to most people, so only a small group of people that is incorporated by her closet friends and family members know this about her. Nobody knows why, but she is actually ashamed of having bad eyesight, due to the fact that most of her family are excellent marksmen while she relies on contacts to correct her vision. She now typically wears a locket around her neck, although nothing is inscribed on it, and it is slightly dented in the middle. Training Score 327th Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games Kills Daisy Lilac Allies Watt Chargy, Percy Grace, Varina Tapora, Darker Horrfi & Exolian Dynamite Other Killed by: Shade Spectrus Aftermath Trivia * Both of her parents were victors. Category:District 10 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:28th Place